Memories Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: dean in sleep peril and consoling reader. fluff and puff fanfic. leave a comment and please enjoy!


It was a quiet and peaceful night. It was quiet and warm in the bed you shared with Dean Winchester. He lay on the opposite side, but you could still feel his warmth. You could hear Sam snoring down the hall but it didn't disturb you, it comforted you that at least _someone _got some sleep. You pressed your face into your pillow even farther into your pillow.

You tried to think of things that could ease you back into sleep. You knew for a fact that counting sheep never worked. It was a myth that counting sheep worked. Just like how it was a myth that tree nymphs don't bite... You didn't wanna disturb Dean by getting up to grab your book. Then you thought of the perfect thing. The thing that made you the most comfortable, safe and happy. Remembering how you came to meet you beloved Dean Winchester.

**Flash Back**

It was a Tuesday morning in Portland Oregon. You sat in a booth in the local diner eating breakfast. It was a typical morning for you, so... pretty boring. As you raised your coffee cup to your lips, two handsome guys walked through the door.

One was pretty tall and one was only a little bit shorter. The tall one was pretty cute; he had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes and a few moles. But the shorter one wasn't just cute... he was hot. His hair was styled so that it would stand on end, wore a leather jacket and had the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen. You could feel your face grow warm.

You kind of hoped that he would at least look at you and flash a smile or something. But you knew that probably wouldn't happen. He scanned the restaurant, and to your surprise, he saw you. You give him a smile. He smiles back at you and gives a little wave. You blush and continue to drink your coffee.

You thought that they might sit in the booth across from you or the table next to you, but the shorter one, walked over to you. You look up at him.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We work for the Ohio Police Department." He showed you his police badge.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm (first name). (first name) (last name)." You extend your hand. He shook it.

"Mind if we sit?" Dean pointed to the seat across from you.

"Please." They both sit.

"Is there something wrong?" You move your plate to the side.

"No, no. Well, yes. But don't worry; you're not in trouble."

"What's going on?"

"We're investigating a series of murders. We would just like to ask you some questions." Sam explained.

"Okay, no problem." It didn't help if they were ruggedly handsome, but you were still scared and kinda nervous.

"Hey, (name), it's alright." Dean must've noticed. He took your hand on his and held it.

"Okay." You smile.

After about 10 or so more minutes, they were done asking questions. You thought that they would get up and leave, but they stayed. Once the waitress came by, Dean asked for a cup of coffee and a piece of cherry pie. You giggle at how excited he got about the pie. He still held your hand the entire time.

It was two years later. The murderer turned out to be a pack of vamps. You had decided to go with the Winchesters. You had nothing going on in Portland, and you became interested in their line of work. Dean had become your boyfriend, and you had become a hunter as well. Your life was so much more exciting now, and you loved it. You loved Dean, too. So much.

**End of flash back**

Your pleasant memories had driven you back into sleep. But just as you had returned to your blissful dreams, you heard the sound of rustling and moaning next to you.

"Ugh... What? Dean, c'mon, I was-" But when you turned to give Dean your famous bitch face, you saw he was caught up in the bed clothes, sweating. He looked like he was in pain. He was moaning and muttering.

"Dean? What's wrong?" You sat up, now wide awake. You shook his arm, but he didn't wake up.

"Nhg... No. No. Stop!" He tossed and turned.

"Dean. Dean, c'mon wake up! Dean? Dean!" You shook him even more. His green eyes fluttered open.

"(name)... Oh my god they were worse." He sat up and wrapped his arms around your neck. You engulfed him in a hug. He buried his face in your neck and could tell he let out sobs. He shook too.

"Hey, babe... it's okay, I'm here." You hugged him even tighter. He pulled away and gave you a kiss.

"You need to get back to sleep." You put a hand on his chest, trying to get him to lay back down.

"No, no. I'll just have those dreams again." his eyes widened with fear.

"Okay, okay. We can talk if you like." You sit back up and cross your legs. He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Do you wanna talk about the nightmares?"

"No. They just keep getting worse." He drew his knees to his chest.

"Is it hard for you to fall asleep?"

"Yeah..." You came up with a great idea.

"Babe, I have an idea. Lay down." Dean smirked.

"Not that, Captain bonie. Just lay down." He laid down and you laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around your neck once again. You pressed your face against his chest and tangled your legs with his.

"I think I have a memory that might relax you."

"Mm, and what's that?" His voice more relaxed, now that you had wrapped yourself around him.

"Remember the first time we met?" You smile.

"Just like it was yesterday."

"Just remember that. Remember that warm butterfly feeling we got when we saw each other."

"Sounds like it'll work like a charm."

You woke up in the morning, to see Dean sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.


End file.
